(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular a pump motor, having a permanent magnet rotor, a wound stator, with a stator laminate package, insulating elements and a stator winding, a motor housing made of plastic material and a component carrying a rotor bearing, in particular a pump head.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In the case of combustion engines in the motor vehicle sector, mechanical pumps, which are driven by the crankshaft via a cam belt, are generally provided as main cooling water pumps. As a support or an alternative in a shut-off combustion engine, electric ancillary cooling water pumps are used, which are generally designed as electronically commutated direct-current motors. Main cooling water pumps can also be operated electrically. Likewise, cooling water pumps are also used in hybrid and electric vehicles. There, mainly in the cooling circuit of a battery cooling system. Electronically commutated DC motors are further used as a drive for blowers, air, fuel and oil pumps. From DE 10 2009 047 332 A1, a generic electric motor is known, in which the stator is welded to the motor housing. In the known pump, there is the danger that in case of severe temperature fluctuations, due to the different materials used (metal, plastic) and based on differences in thermal expansion damages to the welded joint can occur. In addition, undesired noise transmissions can occur due to the shown large-area installation of stator parts on the motor housing.